Get it Right
by Simon Seville
Summary: Alvin is ready to come out, but his plan doesn't go the way he planed it to. This is an Alvon, so if you don't like it, don't read it.


**I got bored… (Have you noticed that a lot of my A/Ns always start with hey guys or I got bored?..) Anyways, I'm writing this just for fun. Here's to all the Alvon fans! (If you're not one then don't read this story and leave a mean review. I find it stupid how people read stories that they know they're going to hate (like an Alvon story) and then leave a really mean review to the author.) Anyways, enjoy!**

**_page brake_**

Alvin Seville, a closeted gay, walked down the long halls of the school looking for his secret crush. His brother. Yes, his brother. Simon Seville.

Alvin didn't really know why he had feelings for Simon. Sometimes he hated himself for having them. He would sometimes just lay in his room trying to think of ways to brain wash these feelings away. None of them ever worked. Sometimes, they made his feelings stronger.

Alvin had been having these feelings for his brother for almost a year. Now here he was, in the 7th grade about to make either the biggest blunder of his life, or the best risk he had ever taken. He had gathered up all the courage he could to come out. He knew how he was going to come out. It was a simple plan, yet it was going to be a big message to everyone. His plan required no words, just courage.

As he got near his brother's locker, he began to feel nervous. How could he not. Good thing that he had not eaten lunch yet. If he had, he's pretty sure that the food would have come up.

When he walked up to Simon's locker, he saw his brother talking to one of his friends, Brendon. Maybe this was a bad idea. How awkward would it be if Alvin just walked up in front of Brendon and put his plan into action? Oh well. This is Alvin we're talking about. Act now, and worry about the consequences later.

Stepping in the middle of Simon and Brendon's conversation, Alvin looked at his brother before taking a deep breath.

"Um… Alvin, I was kinda in the-" Simon was cut off by something pressing against his lips.

Simon's eyes widen in shock. Here he was, in the middle of the hallway kissing his brother. How did that happen? What in the world was Alvin thinking?

Mixed emotions flowed through Simon. Shock, discussed, and somewhat fearful. Why was Alvin kissing him? He was his brother after all! Simon, was always excepting of everyone, but this was a little too far. How was he going to ever take his brother seriously ever again? Was Alvin trying to test something? Is Alvin gay? Is he trying to figure out his sexual orientation? Or is he trying to make a fool out of Simon?

With that thought, Simon quickly pushed Alvin off of him. A bright red blush was evident on both their faces.

Alvin looked into Simon's eyes. He could tell that his brother was not happy with what had done. Alvin looked down quickly. Teas were threating to fall from his eyes.

Simon stood there for a few seconds looking at Alvin not sure what to say. Everyone in the hallway was staring at them. Some people with their mouth slightly open from what they just saw. Others were whispering, while some looked at them in discus. After a few seconds of the staring, Simon quickly ran off to be anywhere but where he was now.

The students who had just witnessed Alvin's coming out started to walk away. Everyone was whispering about the kissed that Alvin had shared with his brother.

Alvin replayed the kiss in his mind. This was the worst move in his life. No one had any respect for him probably, and now his brother must hate him! Maybe Alvin should have thought of a better plan. Maybe just telling Simon that he was in love with him would have been better. Heck, anything then what he had just done would have been better! But, the kiss. It was so soft. Sure, Simon didn't kiss back, but it was the feeling that gave Alvin a small satisfaction of what he wanted to happen. Gee, was it even worth it though? No. The fact that Simon hadn't enjoyed it, and the fact that he didn't kiss back wasn't worth it. Alvin might as well have been kissing a brick wall. Well, a soft brick wall.

Alvin slowly slid his back down the lockers and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and laid his head in the crock of his arms. Tears slowly running down the older chipmunks face. What had he done?

**_page brake_**

Simon was humiliated! What in the world had just happened? Simon sat down in front of the school statue of Thomas A. Edison. He pulled one of his legs up to his chest and leaned on arm on it propping his head on his hand.

Right now, all Simon wanted was answers, but he wanted to be as far away from Alvin as possible. Maybe the cool air will clear his thoughts.

**_page brake_**

It was now 4:30 and neither Alvin, nor Simon had said a word to each other. Alvin sat in his room stating at the ceiling watching his fan rotate. For the second time that day he started crying about what had happened. If only there was some way he could make things up with Simon. Alvin knew talking to his younger brother was out of the question. What else could he do?

'_What have I done?' _Alvin thought. _'Wish I could run. I wish I could just get away from what feels like a ship of my emotions just sinking. I was just trying to help solve my own problems, only ending up hurting everyone else! Now I feel as if the weight of the world is on my shoulders.'_

Wait! That gave Alvin an idea. Maybe, talking to Simon wasn't an option, but singing was… A song! Just for Simon. Telling him he was sorry. Who doesn't like an original song written in their honor?

Alvin quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from his desk and started writing down his emotions into a song.

**_page brake_**

A weekend is just what Simon needed. It had been two days since he and Alvin kissed and still neither one of them have spoken still. In fact, it seemed like Alvin was just staying locked up in his room playing sad piano melodies.

'_Alvin, playing sad music is never going to solve anything.' _Simon though. _'But neither is sitting here. But if it's working for now why change anything.'_

The truth was that Simon was just embarrassed to even be in the same room with his brother. It's not that he didn't love him. He just didn't love Alvin the way maybe he wanted him to love him. (If Alvin even loved him like that at all. He still didn't know if Alvin was just trying to make a joke out of him.)

**_page brake_**

Alvin had just finished him song for Simon. Let's just hope this goes better than him coming out did.

He slowly walked to his brother's room knocking on the door lightly.

"Simon," Alvin said in a weak voice, "I need to speak to you in my room."

Simon heard Alvin's voice from outside his room. He sounded so innocent. Maybe it was time to talk to Alvin. But, why couldn't they just talk in his room? With a quick sigh, Simon got off his bed and opened his door.

"Why in your room?" He asked flatly?

Alvin flinched slightly at Simon's flat tone.

"Just cuz I think it could be better in my room." Alvin said in a small voice.

Simon rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed. Following his brother in his room Simon sat down on Alvin's bed while Alvin took a set at the piano. Alvin looked at me before starting to play something on the piano.

What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, out everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders

_Alvin looked at Simon before continuing his song._

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<p>

_Alvin felt tears in his eyes. Boy, he didn't realize how much emotion he had put into this song until he started singing it for his brother._

_Simon was sitting on Alvin's bed somewhat shocked. He didn't realize what Alvin was really feeling on the inside. _

Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right

So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<br>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally, someone will see<br>How much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight.<p>

Alvin finished up the last note of his song. He looked at Simon.

"W-well?" Alvin asked his voice shaking.

Simon didn't know what to say really. He loved the song Alvin had just written. Maybe this is what Alvin was trying to tell him when he kissed him.

"I love you, Alvin." Was all Simon could say. (in a brotherly way not in as I love you give me a kiss)

Alvin let more tears fall while quickly running up to Simon and giving him a hug. It felt so good to know that his song may have just saved his relationship with his brother. Now it was time on the hard part.

"Simon, I need to tell you something important." Alvin started still holding on to his brother. His arms around Simon's neck.

"Sure." Simon responded.

"I only kissed you because I wanted to come out. And well, to tell you how I really feel about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I-'m I'm… g-gay…" Alvin managed to chock out.

"Oh. Well, I still love you even if you are gay. I hope you know that." Simon said softly.

"Thanks. And the reason I kissed you, as you might have guessed, is because I love you. I know it's illegal and stuff, but I really do have feelings for you like that."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Simon spoke.

"For how long?"

"Since last year. I don't know why though."

"Oh."

Silence once again. Simon soon got an idea. Right before he left he decided to show Alvin how much he cared. Sure, it might be a little intimate, but at least Alvin already had feelings like this.

Right before he left, he gave Alvin a small kiss on the lips before saying,

"You got it right." Simon said while shutting the door lightly.

**_page brake_**

**D'aw…! How cute was that?**

**Okay, I really have no idea. This is kind of based off the song get it right. (well, duh, why did I tell you guys that? Isn't it kind of obvious? :P)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review please. (if you have something nice to say!)**


End file.
